


working

by Liryczna



Category: Shards of the Sun
Genre: M/M, SOMEBODY HAS TO WORK
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 18:59:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10040171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liryczna/pseuds/Liryczna
Summary: The first order is a gift.





	

The first order is a gift, and Leo makes it in less time than intended, bringing it, reluctantly, into she shop, almost ashamed. He never sees the client, but they all hear the squeal as the order is received, and soon there is a hushed talk in the workshop. Leo’s face burns when he hears of the way the horse sparkled, of the client that came back with her daughter to thank them once again, the toy cradled carefully in the child’s hands.

  
Leo hides, but the news spread.

 

 

Second order is more difficult and Leo needs more time. He works on it tirelessly, until he catches Steffit’s eye when he barely misses the dinner, and Oswald comes to talk to him afterwards. After the meal, the Prince goes with him to help, and Leo twines the bracelet around his wrists, two of them, exactly the same. They are meant for a lover, and he imbues them with a spark of magic, just enough to bring luck to the person who wears them.

The spells sinks right into Oswald’s skin, but he does not find it in him to regret that.

  
The client requests a meeting with him, and he shakes his head furiously when he hears about it, so he gets a gift basket instead.

 

 

Next time he is mentioned by name, a huge order, worth more money than Leo ever saw, and it feels dreadful, because he is convinced he will fail. He has only two hands, and it calls for four at least, the other pair as skilled as his. He almost breaks down while he is working, but Steffit notices, and even so deep in concentration, Leo catches his sigh. A moment later there is Nil, talking his ear off and telling him to ask for help next time, the complicated design coming to life in their hands, a piece of crystal that looks like it is melting, captured in a net of gold threads.

  
He catches the man who ordered it this time, by accident going into the shop at the wrong time, and the look of wonder at his face staggers him. Nil shrugs and just says that is was “a job well done,” but he is staring at the piece as well.

  
They both think about it, about working together on more than one.

 

 

After the fourth comes a letter, full of gratefulness and words which Leo cannot read himself. They elude him, the symbols crowding the page, meaningless in his eyes, and he bites on his lip, thinking. Others might think him not satisfied with what was written, but Leo makes plans.

  
He was told to ask for help.

  
Leo goes straight to Nil and asks.


End file.
